A Small Realization
by Shinigami-Mercury
Summary: Tsuna's late for school and has to deal with the dreaded Hibari! It's all Reborn's fault! He swears! Can be seen as friendship or more but that's your guys choice. Which is why the genres both! Enjoy! :D


**A Small Realization**

* * *

><p>Me: Okay! It's Mercury-chan here now and with a small attempt at a drabble! Yeah! :D<p>

Hibari: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Me: ...I know! I'm sorry for all those people who actually read it and I'm trying to upload but writer's block is a terrible thing and plot bunnies are taking over my writing space! ...Anyway hope you enjoy my small attempt at a drabble between Hibari and Tsuna! It can be taken as friendship or more but whateves. :D

Hibari: Just get on with it, stupid writer. *raises tonfa threateningly*

Me: OKAY! OKAY! Geez. T^T

Ryohei: MERCURY-CHAN DOES NOT OWN REBORN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>I'm going to be late for school again but I swear it was all Reborn's fault! He made me go through this "special training" but all it was, was him shooting at me through some sick, twisted obstacle course! It was already 3:00 in the morning when I finally finished! That Reborn! He's going to kill me one day! Anyway now's not the time to blame him(Me: yes it is. :P). I have to make sure I don't get caught by you know who.<p>

Tsuna made his way to the front of the gate and looked around cautiously and saw no one. He sighed with relief then dashed toward the front door. Yes! This time he was going to make it! Just a little more…"Herbivore." "HIIEEE?" The poor Tuna jumped about fifty feet in the air before turning around to meet his fate.

"H-Hibari! Please don't bite me to death! I'm sorry!" He was begging on hands and knees to the prefect, which made him slightly irritated. A tonfa appeared in his hand and he raised it as if to strike the younger teen. The young Vongola boss flinched and closed his eyes while going into the fetal position to protect any vital organs…and his face.

He waited there for a bit but didn't feel any searing, burning pain anywhere on his body. He slowly opened his eyes to find the raven-haired teen on one knee staring straight at him. Tsuna stared wide-eyed, too shocked and intimidated to move. Hibari lifted up his hand and reached forward toward his face and his snapped shut again. When he felt a hand on his cheek he flinched slightly but felt Hibari's fingers running over a cut that was there. He had gotten it when Reborn almost shot him in the head.

He cautiously opened his eyes to see Hibari inspecting the cut with an annoyed look on his face. At the moment, Tsuna couldn't help but like the feel of how close the two were. It made his cheeks turn a light pink since Hibari was still staring at him. Apparently, when that happened, the prefect was snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in earlier and scoffed before standing up and glaring full force at the smaller teen.

"Get stronger, Herbivore. If you keep getting hurt I'll bite you to death for being so weak." Then he simply turned around and walked away. Tsuna could only stare at his retreating back before quickly gathering his stuff and heading to class. Only while he was walking did he realize something.

Hibari hadn't brutally beat him and even though his words had been rough and threatening, but Tsuna saw something else in between all of that. Taking into account how Hibari had actually cared enough to give him advice and the way he looked at him when he had something as simple as a cut on his face…It was almost gentle.

HIbari actually cared about him. With that realization, the young brunette broke out in a huge smile. He hurried off to class with renewed vigor, knowing that he had somehow gotten closer to his aloof Cloud…and he couldn't help but think about what if that feeling became something more.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah, well that's it. My attempt at a drabble. Please review and tell me if it sucks or not! Thanks a bunch and hope you guys are having a good New Year so far!<p>

Reborn: Happy New Year. Ciao~.


End file.
